


STOP MAKING ME TITLE THINGS IDK WHAT THE FUCK TO NAME THIS PLEASE AO3 CHAN PLEASE  *SOBS*

by Rare_pair_princess



Series: Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, GAY DISASTER OIKAWA, M/M, So much Sugawara worship on my part, Sugawara Koushi is a Tease, Why is he throwing things at a wall?, and a mess, and oikawa's, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: What was Oikawa's neighbor even doing?! Throwing every possesion he owned at the wall seperating their apartments?(Yes, that's exactly what Sugawara Koushi was doing. Why? Who knows.)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043049
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	STOP MAKING ME TITLE THINGS IDK WHAT THE FUCK TO NAME THIS PLEASE AO3 CHAN PLEASE  *SOBS*

**Author's Note:**

> Uneditted :p
> 
> Also, apologies in advance: I started thinking about how beautful Suga was and it SHOWS.
> 
> ALSO, please stop making me title things, AO3-chan ;-; I don't know how ;^;

Oikawa grit his teeth so hard his jaw ached. He’d been patiently waiting for his asshole of a neighbor to stop being a thoughtless moron for almost  _ fifteen minutes  _ now, but it was to no avail. Every few seconds, there was still an irritating  _ THUMP!,  _ accompanied by a small rattle and sometimes a loud crash.

Was his neighbor just chucking everything they could at the wall they shared? Was that what was happening?

Oikawa was sitting cross-legged on his couch, laptop settled on his thighs, staring at his screen where he hadn’t typed a single letter in those torturous fifteen minutes.

_ THUMP! CRASH! _

The brunette winced, then glared with an angry sigh. He had just moved in last week, and already he was needing to deal with this bullshit.

_ THUMP!  _ This time, Oikawa could hear wall shake with the force of whatever the fuck was happening on the other side.

“This has to be against some kind of noise policy,” Oikawa huffed, frustrated. “Nevermind that, it’s just rude! I’m trying to get work done to  _ graduate,  _ and they’re throwing elephants at the wall! I’m going to give them a piece of my mind!”

Oikawa liked to hype himself up out loud.

Minutes later, he found himself standing outside of his neighbor’s door. Under his feet were one of those dorky little  _ Welcome!  _ mats. It was clearly brand new, it’s bright blue and green and silver still vibrant and not yet faded by shoes. Somehow, that irritated Oikawa even further.

He knocked on the green door loudly, tapping his foot impatiently like an angry rabbit. 

No one opened the door.

Instead, Oikawa heard another  _ THUD  _ of something hitting the wall.  _ What the actual fuck?! _

He knocked again, so forceful that his knuckles hurt against the wood. There was a muffled curse heard, and Oikawa’s eyebrows pinched together. A few long, pregnant moments later, the door opened, slowly revealing Oikawa’s asshole, moron neighbor.

Oikawa had been planning the very long and very thorough chewing-out he was going to give, but his angry voice caught in his throat at the sight of the unfairly attractive man standing timidly in front of him.

“Uhm, h-hello. Erm, are you here about the noise?” The silver-haired stranger in front of him asked. His voice was soft, but masculine, and there was a little rasp to it-

_ I could listen to you talk all day.  _ Oikawa had to bite his lip to prevent from blurting out the words. His annoyance had all but disappeared, and suddenly, he forgot what he was doing, where he was. The only thing in his mind were honey eyes and starlight hair and plump lips.

Oh god, Oikawa was even gayer than he thought.

The man was waiting for an answer, beautiful molten honey eyes were staring up at him, questioning and looking a little guilty.

There was a mole under one of those eyes.

Oikawa’s gay ass forgot how to breath, for a few seconds.

His mouth opened, probably to speak, then closed again. He probably looked like a stupid fish.  _ Say something! He’s waiting for you to say something! _

“No…”  _ I’m here to ask you to marry me, actually. _

The man looked surprised. And a little relieved. “Oh, okay. Well, uhm, can I help you?”

Oikawa dragged his gaze over the man’s body. It was covered in a baggy hoodie that went down to his mid-thighs…  _ and nothing else.  _ Oikawa coughed as he found smooth, creamy skin and shot his eyes back up to the stranger’s way-too-innocent-looking face. 

This man was, clearly, trying to  _ kill him.  _   
  
His face was on fire. Could the man tell?

There was a small little smile resting on the man’s pink lips, a mischievous and knowing little glint in his eye. (Later, when Oikawa was looking back at this moment feeling embarrassed, he would realize how fucking genuine everything about this man was. The sparkles and glints and expressions in his eyes were so telling, so expressive.

Other thoughts, worthy of feeling embarrassed about but so far from where he started thinking distracted him at the realization.)

Oh, he could tell the effect he’d had.

All the frustration and irritation from before came flooding back. “Actually, yes, I  _ am  _ here because of the noise, and  _ yes,  _ you can help me!” Oikawa sniffed, tilting his chin up. “You can stop making such a goddamn racket. It’s rude, and I’m trying to get work done! I’m sure it’s bothering a lot of other people, too, so-”

His voice cut off as he peered past his neighbor, seeing the inside of his apartment. It was a  _ mess:  _ piles of clothes everywhere, books and cups and bowls scattered all around the living room, even the couch cushions had been pulled and now lay haphazardly along the ground.

The man looked sheepish, for a second, as he realized why Oikawa had trailed off. 

“Uhm! I’m not usually this messy, at all!” The silvernetted rushed to defend himself. Cute, Oikawa noted. But he was still annoyed! He just hummed, giving his best  _ ‘I’m judging you but I’m not going to say anything’  _ look. Judging by the embarrassed flush appearing on the other’s cheeks, it was working. Perfect. He was supposed to be the embarrassed, blushing disaster, not Oikawa.

“I just, uh, you see-”

“JUST SAY YOU’RE A DISASTER, SAY SORRY, AND THAT’S THAT!” A voice shouted from further in the apartment, making Oikawa jump in surprise. The man in front of him  _ giggled  _ at his startelement. 

His earlier comparison to angel was clearly not so accurate. 

Oikawa’s gaze kept trying to pull back to his legs. They looked gently toned, but so soft-

Fuck. He was not here to have a stupid gay panic. Oikawa  _ gave  _ men gay panics, not had them himself!

“Sorry, that’s my friend, Kuroo. He told me I was going to get a noise complaint.”

“Who wouldn’t get a noise complaint for continuously chucking every object they own at a wall?” The owner of the voice appeared, a tall, beefy man with  _ outrageous  _ hair, and threw an arm over the not-angel.  _ Ah, so that was what he was doing. Why the fuck? _

Oikawa crossed his arms. The pout he was stifling had nothing to do with the fact that it was that rooster-head’s arm around the man and not his own. Nothing at all.

“Anyways, uhm.” His attention turned back to Oikawa, like it should be. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop, now. Sorry for disturbing your work, I will make it up to you!”

Oikawa’s eyebrows shot up. “Make it up to me?”

Kuroo raised his own eyebrow. “Are you about to hit on the man who came to your door to complain about you?”

The angel grinned, elbowing Kuroo- or as Oikawa had dubbed him in his mind, Rooster Hair- in the side. Oikawa couldn’t help but grin at the groan it elicited from the tall ravenette, and even wider when the arm around the not- angel fell.

Wait, what had Kuroo just said? And his neighbor not denied?

His cheeks heated up again; The not- angel’s lips twitched into another knowing, amused smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously Suga what the fuck? Why? Tell me. I don't want to ask Kuroo, I know he's a dork but he INTIMIDATES me. His hair makes him seem taller.
> 
> On google docs, the name of this was: 'wall'
> 
> aren't I creative?~if anyone can think of a name for this before I delete I'll write you a 1500 word oisuga fic of your choice plEASE


End file.
